


everything and anything and nothing all at once

by seasandsalt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasandsalt/pseuds/seasandsalt
Summary: dream is sapnap’s entire world.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103





	everything and anything and nothing all at once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duvide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duvide/gifts).



> for you, vi, for being, genuinely, such a sweet and kind person. here’s your fluff, think of this as an apology for what we both know is to come.

sunflowers and sunshine and seashells.

cinnamon and chamomile and cashmere.

dream is all of those things and more, to sapnap, at least.

he is the smell of rain in a storm and he is the rainbow that comes after it.

to sapnap, dream is everything and anything and nothing all at once. he is overwhelming and everywhere and eternal.

_you’re such an idiot._

dream is terms of endearment and fond insults and loving smiles. his words make sapnap blush like a schoolgirl talking to her crush, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. dream makes him flustered in ways he’s never felt before.

_you’re so cute._

dream is prettier than the stars and moon combined. his hair is golden like the sun and his eyes are green like emeralds. his freckles are constellations and his skin is silk. he’s never seen anyone as gorgeous as dream.

_you’re so warm._

dream is clingy and hands-on and cuddly. he’s somehow always in bed before sapnap, but neither of them seem to mind. sapnap’s heart melts whenever he walks into their bedroom and sees dream curled under the blankets. he can’t stop the smile that spreads over his face when dream blinks sleep from his eyes and opens his arms for him. sapnap loves falling into them.

_since when can you cook?_

dream is spicy and sweet and savoury and sour. he is all the flavours combined and sapnap is still searching for the perfect blend of spices to match dream. sapnap cooks and bakes and sears and roasts, pours his heart into their meals in an attempt to help dream understand how much he means to him. he thinks it’s cute how excited dream gets when he smells whatever sapnap’s cooking that day and rushes to the kitchen to wrap his arms around him and breathe in the scent deeper.

_are you… painting?_

dream is brush strokes and textures and colours and blank canvases. sapnap never used to paint, but, when he met dream, he took it up. dream is otherworldly and ethereal, and sapnap decided that photos simply don’t do him justice. he wants the world to see dream how he sees him, so he began painting portraits. in his paintings, dream has a golden ring behind his head and lines connecting his freckles. he has soft hands and softer eyes. his smile is dazzlingly bright and his hair is liquid gold. he depicts dream as a god, because, to sapnap, he is.

_in the rain?_

dream is stormy and calm and powerful. he is the lightning flashes in a storm and the thunder booms that follow. he is the rain on the ground and the mist rising from the grass. sapnap drags him outside every time it rains. they link hands and spin and spin and spin and spin. sapnap lets dream pull him close and hold his waist. sapnap wraps his arms around dream’s shoulders. he laughs when dream twirls him under his arm and laughs harder when he tries to do the same to the tall man. dream’s hair falls in his face and water runs down his skin and his lips are borderline blue with cold and sapnap thinks he’s perfect.

_come here._

dream is movies and popcorn and candies and blankets. he is the crackles of their tv speakers and the couch that’s barely big enough to fit the two of them side by side. he is the popcorn he burned and the reassurance that he can make the popcorn himself to give sapnap a break. sapnap laughs, every time, and tells dream that he can do it. but dream insists, every time, and sapnap can’t help the way his heart bursts at the gesture. dream is the feeling of legs tangled together and thighs against hips and heads resting on chests on their stupidly small couch. sapnap rests atop him and listens to his heart beat right under his ear. he smiles whenever dream holds his waist and pets his hair and gestures for him to move closer. sapnap will never tire of the feeling of dream’s arms around him.

_good boy._

dream is intimacy and sensuality and dominating. he is skin-on-skin contact and he is lips moving in tandem. he is rough hands and gentle words and low voices and tentative touches. sapnap melts under his gaze and burns under his touch and, he swears, he’s never felt better than when he’s with dream. his praise makes him blush and his kisses make him swoon. sapnap loves the feeling, loves letting dream take control of the situations and guide him. he loves the weight of dream on top of him and the sight of dream below him. dream is sweat on skin and bruises on collarbones and hands on hips and hair between fingers. sapnap loves the way dream touches him, and loves the way he touches him back.

_hey, pandas?_

tattoos and teacups and telephone calls.

waterfalls and watercolours and wants.

dream is all of those things and more, to sapnap, at least.

he is life changing and mind bending and world altering.

dream is kind and caring, gentle and soft, loving and affectionate. he is salt and sugar, cayenne and paprika, frosting and sprinkles, vanilla. he is reds and yellows, pinks and purples, greens and blues, oranges. he is rain clouds and raindrops, wet grass and misty grounds, lightning claps and thunder booms, storms. he is action and adventure, comedies and tragedies, popcorn and candies, films. he is kisses and sex, gentle touches and rough commands, praises and bruises, love.

to sapnap, dream is everything and anything and nothing all at once. he is overwhelming and everywhere and eternal.

he is sapnap’s entire world.

_i love you._

**Author's Note:**

> woke up in a cold sweat at three in the morning and wrote this.
> 
> kudos and comments are very appreciated! your support means the world :)
> 
> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seasandsalt)
> 
> love always,
> 
> sea. <3


End file.
